New Year's Overtime
by TStabler
Summary: It happens to the best of us, Stuck working on New Year's Eve. But when it happens to some of New York's best detectives, they manage to make the most of the night, and celebrate in style. NOTE: This one-shot takes place following White Wedding in "Naughty or Nice") E/O Rated M for mature language and situations.


**A/N: A short New Year's series, in honor of the final hours of 2012 finally being hurled into the past. Here's to a happier, healthier 2013 for all! **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and all related characters. TStabler owns the following story.**

"I don't think I really have any," Olivia shrugged. A lot had happened in the final days of the year. She got engaged, her captain retired, she got a promotion, her fiancé took a job heading up a different department. Making resolutions now seemed pointless, since there would only really be two things on her list. _Get married. Have a baby. _She sighed and looked over at Elliot. "Nothing important. Just the same two I make...and break...every year."

Elliot, chewing on his pen with his feet up on his old desk, tilted his head. "One of them...you're keeping."

She smiled. "I know that," she winked at him.

"Anything else, baby," he said. "Anything at all you want to promise yourself you're gonna do this year. This isn't difficult, Liv."

Olivia folded her arms. "Okay, Father Time, what did you write."

He smirked at her and handed her the small, spiral notebook. He chuckled to himself when he saw her eyes widen.

"So you...you want to do...all this?" she cleared her throat and licked her lips. She handed him back his notebook. "You should probably get back to your..."

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "This has been a tradition for twelve years, and just because I work on a different floor it doesn't mean this changes." He kicked his feet off of the desk and pushed his rolling chair around, over to her, and leaned into her. He nibbled on her ear lobe and said, "Every resolution you have." He licked the conch of her ear, making her moan. "Tell me."

Shivering slightly, she grabbed her pen and scribbled a list in her own notebook, then thrust it at him.

He took it, smiled, kissed her cheek, then looked down. "Oh," he sighed, "Honey." He read each line, each promise she'd make to herself, to her family, and to him. "A lot of these are..."

"The same ones you have," she nodded. She tugged on his tie. "We want the same things, El. We always have."

"We can start number one now," he growled, moving to capture her lips with his.

She laughed and tried to push him away. "Someone could walk in any minute," she said. "I refuse to be caught in the act, bent over a desk, by a bunch of rookies."

"So why don't we go to your office, lock the door, Captain," he said in a low voice, running his tongue up and down the side of her neck and over her collarbone.

"El," she shivered, her fingers curled around his arms. "You need to stop, baby. Cameras. They..."

"Still don't work," he whispered, nipping at her skin. "What better way to ring in the new year, baby?" He moaned as he bit her neck, in the dip above her shoulder. "Me...inside of you...hard...deep...already working on a resolution."

She gasped and trembled again, and a soft moan escaped.

"Sounds pretty fucking good doesn't it?" he asked in a breathless whisper, his fingers starting to travel up her leg and thigh.

She twitched and stood up, fast, and cleared her throat. "I think..." she said loudly, in case anyone in nearby rooms or hallways would be listening, "This matter would be best discussed...in my office."

He grinned at her and shook his head, a predatory look in his eyes as he licked his lips. He straightened his jacket and said, "After you." He held out his hand.

She held her breath as she walked, and she couldn't help shaking as she opened the door. "El," she gasped, being thrust against the wall as soon as the door was slammed shut. "El, baby, we need to be..."

"Quiet," he mumbled with bits of her flesh in his mouth as he bit her. "I know." He ran his fingers along the waistband of her pants, and once he felt her still, he pulled. taking them down. "Fuck, baby," he laughed. "You sure you weren't expecting this?"

She moaned as she felt his fingers teasing her bare slit, and she bit her lip and said, "Figured it's be easier not wearing them tonight...when we got home I thought..."

"No, you knew," he teased, pushing a finger into her and watching her eyes flutter shut. "You knew I wouldn't wait." he kissed her neck, then her lips, and he muffled her moan as he slowly moved his finger.

Her fingers clutched and dug into his back as he used his free hand to peel off layers of clothes. "You'd only have to wait a few hours..."

"And get stuck in the crowd? The traffic?" he huffed. "It's New Year's Eve, honey. No one who had to work tonight is getting home before three AM." He whispered into her ear. "Why do you think I'm still here?"

She gasped and moaned, a realization and another of his fingers hitting into her. "You got off at four," she said, "You were waiting for me?"

"For this," he told her with a nod. He made sure he had a good grip on her now naked body, and he carried her to the leather couch on the left side of the office. He laid her down and sprawled over her, on top of her. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and raked her nails down and through his scalp. "I love you, too, El," she said to him.

He pulled his fingers from her, licked them clean, and shifted his weight, lining up with her. He looked down into her eyes, brushed hair out of her face, and he smiled. "Happy New Year," he said softly.

She glanced at the digital clock on the opposite wall. "In an hour," she said, smirking.

"We'll be busy," he laughed, and he bent his head to kiss her as he pushed into her slowly. He moaned, long and low, into her mouth.

He fingers dragged down his neck to his back, to his ass, and she gripped hard, pulling him closer to her, begging him to get deeper, move harder.

They met each other in slow, hard thrusts. Short gasping breaths and the smacking of skin filled the air, and they didn't stop kissing.

He moved a bit faster as he reached behind him to find her hands. He linked and tangled their fingers and brought her hands over her head. He kissed away from her lips, down her neck, her chest, licking and sucking each nipple as he moved in her. "I love you," he told her again as he kissed his way back to her lips.

She smiled at him, biting his lips with each kiss. Her head dropped back then, her back arched, and her body burned with heat and electricity that seemed to build from the tips of her toes.

It spurred him, making him move faster still. Smack against her harder, grunt a bit louder, flipping a switch. "Fuck, baby. Yes."

She pressed her lips together, her toes curling as they dug into the back of his legs. "Elliot," she moaned, scratching deep into his back.

"Oh, God, Liv," he cried, dropping his head and giving in, shooting off into her with a trio of final thrusts. He crashed his lips into hers, feeling her shudder under him and vibrate around him, and he released her hands, trickling his fingers down her arms.

She was so lost in him, in the afterglow, that she didn't hear anything going on beyond her office door.

"It is insane out there," Fin said, brushing snow and confetti off of his shoulders. "How the hell we even thought we'd make it home in one piece tonight..."

Munch wiped off his glasses. "I'd like to know how it is that I come back from my honeymoon and everything's different. It's only been a week!"

Fin chuckled. "You missed one hell of a Christmas," he shrugged. "What else can I say?"

Munch looked around. "Speaking of changes," he said, "Where's our new and improved Captain Benson?"

Fin popped the cork on a bottle of champagne, aiming it at the back of a rookie cops head. He laughed with the younger man turned and glared. "Cups," he said.

The new detective grabbed plastic cups from the water cooler and handed them to Fin.

Fin nodded his thanks and said, "I don't know, man. maybe in her office? Door's closed. She takin' a nap or somethin'?"

Munch walked over and lifted a hand to knock on the door, but it opened. He looked at Elliot, who looked slightly disheveled as he re-tied his tie.

Elliot smirked at him. "Have a nice trip, Munch?"

Fin eyed Elliot. "Do I need to ask?"

"Don't," Elliot said, pulling Olivia by the hand out of her office. "What the hell was that noise?"

The young detective folded his arms. "Detective Tutuola brought back liquor, Captain Stabler."

Elliot chuckled. "Well, kid, it's New Year's Eve," he said, grabbing two plastic cups of champagne. He handed one to Olivia, but then thought better of it and gave it to Munch. "And I think we're all right where we belong tonight."

"Until the phone rings," Fin laughed, raising a glass. "Ready for it?"

The small group heard the chanting from the people in the streets below, and they all strolled over to the window where they could see the ball making its descent.

"Happy New Year, baby," Elliot whispered to Olivia, nuzzling her.

She kissed him and brushed her nose against his.

"Happy new year, guys!" Munch yelled as the crowd erupted in thunderous cheering, the ball hitting the base of the stand, and the clocks everywhere striking midnight.

Olivia looked at Munch and smiled. "It's definitely gonna be a happy new year, John."

**A/N: Happy New Year. **


End file.
